


Suitcase

by DeafAndDaring



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeafAndDaring/pseuds/DeafAndDaring
Summary: Reader returns to her apartment after staying in the tower with Bucky for a while, only to fight memories as they unpack the suitcase.





	Suitcase

**Author's Note:**

> All in the feels. Feedback is always nice!

Throwing the suitcase on the bed, you looked around your apartment. Even after months of being away, there was no dust. Nothing seemed out of place. The studio apartment was exactly as you remembered leaving it, you just weren’t the same person. The bright pastels no longer brought you comfort, the slate grays and dark wood matching your mood. Taking a deep breath you unzipped the suitcase and began to unpack. This was home again, and you couldn’t go back. 

Your Long black dress was on top, and you moved to hang it up in the closet among the jackets and sweaters, thinking back to when you wore it to Tony’s party. 

 

_ All eyes were on you as you walked down the grand Staircase. Tony had thrown parties like these but never asked everyone to wear formal clothes. You, Nat, and Wanda had gone to the mall to find the perfect dresses, and this one was better than you imagined. The silky fabric hugged all the right curves and had a slit up the side all the way to your hip. It sat off the shoulder, and your bright heels matched perfect. After the Party, Bucky had walked you back to your room, the tight shirt hugging his muscles, and there, pressed against the door to your room, Bucky had said “I love you” for the first time. _

 

You moved on, slipping jeans into the spot in your dresser that held a couple pairs that never fit you, but were too nice to throw away. Maybe you could give them to Wanda. Venturing back to the suitcase, You pulled out a stack of t-shirts. Moving them to the dresser, you tripped, and they fell all over the floor. Sitting down to fold them, the fist one you picked up was a soft black t shirt of Bucky’s that had the Howling Commandos logo on the back.

 

__ _ You walked into the gym and saw a couple people on the mat, too energetic for 4 am. Stretching, you moved to one of the treadmills on the other side of the gym, watching discretely as the two moved in sync, blocking punches and sweeping kicks. Seve hit the mat first, his blonde hair wet with sweat. Bucky smiled and offered him a hand up. Man that smile made you melt. You saw Steve turn to you and say something, making you take out a headphone. _

__ _ “I’m sorry, what?” _

__ _ “I said it’s nice to see a new face around here this early. Do you run?” His smile was nice, but not as heart stopping as Bucky’s, who now sat on the bench with his back to you. _

__ _ “12 Miles a day, 6 in the morning, 6 in the evening.” You replied casually. Bucky’s head shook side to side from your response. “What? The Howling Commandos can’t keep up?” you teased. _

__ _ Bucky stood and walked over to you, stepping on the treadmill beside you and starting it up. “Oh, Doll, is that a challenge?” _

 

A soft smile played on your face folding up the shirt and placing it in the drawer, softly closing it. Lightning flashed outside, and thunder rattled your window. The lights in your apartment flickered and you pulled your knees into your chest.

 

_ “Thunderstorms.” You said, taking another drink. The truth to tell your worst fear left mouths open across the room. _

_ “Lady, Y/n. I am sorry for the pain I caused. If only I could remedy the fear.” Thor said from beside you. He looked guilty, and you feared you hurt the God’s feelings. _

_ “Oh, Thor, I’m sorry. It’s irrational, anyways. I’ve lived with it this long, I guess I just don’t want to be alone during one. Power outages, being struck by lightning, there’s too many negatives for me.” _

_ “I will not let you get struck by my lightning, Lady Y/n.” Thor Toasted you, making a mental note. _

_ “And I won’t leave you alone.” Bucky murmured, pulling you into him. _

 

So much for that, you thought. Wiping your eyes that had gathered tears, you moved back to your suitcase, unpacking odds and ends. Your hands grazed the sof material of a swimsuit and a soft smile played on your face.

 

__ _ “Come on, it’s not like anyone else is going to see you!” Wanda squealed, throwing the new bag from the mall at you.  _

__ _ “Yeah, we’re just going swimming in the pool. The guys are out for guys night and it’s not like you couldn’t pull it off!” Nat countered, raising her eyebrow in challenge. _

__ _ “Guys! I haven’t worn a bikini, like, ever. And this” you held up the tiny pieces of fabric that were held together by small strings, “This isn’t enough fabric to call a bikini.” _

__ _ “Just for tonight. Just us, and then you can burn it, or trade it with one of my other suits you like. Deal?” Wanda bargained.  _

__ _ “Fine. But just tonight.” You moved into the walk in closet and slid into the bikini, before stepping out with your arms wrapped around you.  _

__ _ “Damn, you look good.” Nat said, admiring your body before kissing your cheek. Grabbing your hand she dragged you out of the room, Wanda following closely behind. And you did look good, you felt good! At least, until you got to the pool to find out guys night had the same plans as girls night.  _

__ _ “Nat!” You whisper-yelled, screeching to a halt. “You said it was just us!”  _

__ _ Her devilish grin stopped you in your tracks. “That was to get you into the suit. And this,” She slide behind you, pushing harder than you could fight on the slick tiles, “Is to show off that adorable body of yours to a certain Soldier.” _

 

Placing the Swimsuit in a gift bag in your closet, you put it on the top shelf and finished unpacking the suitcase. The storm outside got worse as you zipped up the empty suitcase and set it in the closet. Lighting a couple candles around the apartment, you looked around, lost in being alone. A loud crack of thunder made you jump, and the power went out in your apartment. Lighting more candles, you sat on the arm of the couch and pulled the old fleece blanket around you. 

 

“Thor, wherever you are, I hope you have this one under control.” As though an answer to your whisper, a large flash of lightning lit up the room. You smiled slightly, before a knock at the door pulled your attention. Wiping at your face and trying to not look like you’d been crying all day, you opened the door to a drenched Super Soldier you never expected to see.

“B-bucky? What’re you doing here?” You trembled, memories flooding back.

“I may not be the one for you, and I know this will be hard, but a promise is a promise, and I promised to never leave you alone in a storm. I know you don’t want to see me, I understand I broke your heart, but I will never break a promise to you, y/n. If you want me to go, just say so and I’ll leave.” He looked just as broken, but at that moment you didn’t care how big a fight you had. Here was Bucky, your Bucky, the one you fell in love with to begin with. 

“Get in here, dork. I’m not sending you back home on your bike in the pouring rain.” part of a chuckle escaped your lips as you moved to let him in, and in that moment, you knew everything was going to be okay.

  
  



End file.
